Une situation révée
by The Miss Fairy Tail
Summary: Une grosse pluie ? Une Juvia en est la cause , pourquoi ? Venez le découvrir !


Coucou les fans de fairy tail , bon voilà après un départ un peu voir beaucoup catastrophique , j'ai décider d'utiliser une autre méthode , elle me prend plus de temps et après vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ,...

Mon texte a été corrigé par FairyNovia une de mes amies, mais bon en recopiant sur l'ordi , une faute de frappe ou d'orthographe peu toujours arriver vous voilà prévenu

C'est mon premier OS

Bonne lecture !

Fairy tail ne m'appartient pas , c'est la propriété de monsieur Hiro Maschima

* * *

 **Pdv Juvia**

 **P** lic Plac Ploc , il pleut encore et encore ... Pourquoi ? Tout est encore la faute de Monsieur Grey, il a encore refuser de partir en mission avec Juvia , je me demande ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ... la pluie , suit Juvia , mes larmes coulent déjà , Ah là je ne vois plus...

 **Fin Pdv**

La demoiselle de la pluie s'était évanouie dans le parc , le parc qu'elle aimait tant , elle venait toujours pleurer à cet endroit , derrière un arbre qu'elle n'eut le temps d'atteindre , la tristesse , la pluie , le froid ,... elle n'en pouvait plus ...

 **à la guilde**

Erza et levy étaient accoudées au bar et discutaient de la nouvelle armure d'Erza , enfin armure , ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ... plutôt un nouveau costume, un costume d'ange , avec les ailes et tout le bazar qui va avec ,

Levy ne fut pas trop étonnée par la vulgarité de la tenue après tout c'était Erza .

Mira-Jane était occupé comme toujours de laver son verre derrière son comptoir s'approcha des deux mages qui maintenant parlaient du fameux théatre d'Hoshibana ( dsl je ne connais pas l'écriture aha). Erza attendait avec impatience leur prochaine mission théatrale.

 _M -_ Dites les filles vous ne savez pas où se trouve Juvia ?

 _L_ \- Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ?

 _M-_ Si mais elle revient toujours boire une petite tasse de thé à la menthe à cette heure-ci et je ne l'ai pas encore vue à la guilde .

 _E_ \- maintenant que tu le dis , la pluie ne fait que tomber de plus en plus ...

Gadjil haussa un sourcil, avec sa super ouïe de chasseur de dragon , il pouvait tout entendre et il n'écoutait pas la discussion des filles par hasard il voulait savoir de quoi parlait sa crevette mais ayant entendu la discussion , il se doutait que caleçon-man y était pour quelque chose. Ce dernier était pour une fois assis à coter de Natsu et sans se disputer , ils parlaient sérieusement. ( ce qui est très rare ahahah)

 _N_ \- Tu as fait quoi à Juvia ?

 _G_ \- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Que c'es-tu du sujet ?

 _N-_ Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?

 _G-_ Un con ? Une allumette ? Un bagarreur ?

 _N-_ Mais aller quoi , on ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi !

 _G-_ OK désolé , mais qu'as tu entendu

? - Que cela serait de ta faute que Juvia ne soit pas là et qu'il pleut à boire debout dehors ...

G - Gadjil ? pourquoi moi ? J'ai fais quoi encore ?

 _N-_ Elle ne serait pas venue te voir ce matin ?

 _G_ \- Si certainement mais j'étais plus occupé par Erza et Mira qui me regardaient avec des fusils dans les yeux et je l'ai vu partir en courant .

Gadjil - Elle t'a demander de partir pour une mission avec elle, une mission pas si facile que ça et normalement son train devrait déjà être parti, il y a dix minutes ...

 _N-_ Pourquoi pleut-il encore si elle est partie ?

Les deux mages dévisageaient Natsu , tous 2 choqués par ses propos , pour une fois, Natsu avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent et de réfléchi et n'avait pas tord , la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et de plus en plus fort

Habituellement la mage d'eau se calmait rapidement et revenait à la charge mais là quelque chose clochait et du coup Grey tilta , il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar , vers Erza

 _G-_ *pense* il lui est arrivé quelque chose ... * Erza ! il pleut depuis combien de temps ?

Erza eu juste le temps de lui répondre que cela faisait plusieurs heures que la pluie tombait que Grey était déjà parti en courant hors de la guilde sans que la puissante Titania ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Mais où chercher ? il avait déjà sa petite idée , parfois lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui il apercevait toujours une tête bleue avec un mignon petit chapeau sur la tête , Juvia allait souvent se promener dans se parc c'était ke plus proche de Fairy Hill mais aussi le plus grand , ce parc était justement proche de chez lui aussi . Il s'y dirigeait donc en courant et il avait eu juste , elle était là , devant la fontaine , les habits salis par la boues et déchiré sur le côté certainement à cause de sa chute , elle avait aussi de la fièvre .

 **PDV Grey**

Oh zut , elle est vraiment dans un sale état , bon je la transporte où maintenant ? Si je vais à la guilde je vais me faire tuer et pas qu'une fois ... *mauvais souvenir * mais à Fairy Hill je ne pourrais pas rentrer et la gouvernante ne voudrait sans aucun doute que son cas s'aggrave et appellerait en urgence la guilde , résultat , je me ferais encore tuer ... Je ne vois qu'une seule solution... je la ramène chez moi .

 **Fin pdv**

Grey souleva la demoiselle et pris la route vers chez lui , une fois fait ,il y entra non sans difficulté , mais il l'installa ensuite dans un de ses fauteuil en lui posant une poche de glaçon sur son front et ensuite il partit chercher des habits et des serviettes pour les lui donner à son réveil , il partit donc pour la salle de bain sous le regard encore endormis d'une mage d'eau qui ne reconnut ni la personne , ni l endroit où elle était .

 **Pdv Juvia**

Il fait chaud ici et Juvia a chaud et est trempée ? Où est Juvia ? Pourquoi Juvia à la migraine ? Pourquoi a-t-elle une pochette de glace sur la tête ? Hum , Juvia est dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable , la pièce est plutot sombre avec le même ton dans la décoration . Juvia ne reconnait pas l'endroit ... Juvia s'est encore fourrée dans quel pétrin ...

PAM

Oh quelqu'un arrive , Juvia fait quoi ?

 **Fin pdv**

Grey entra alors dans la pièce avec les serviettes et les vêtements de rechange et lui comme à son habitude, n'était pas resté habillé ...

 _G_ -*pense* elle n est vraiment pas discrète celle-là , je vais lui préparer son thé vu qu'elle est réveillée ...

 _J_ \- *pense* Monsieur Grey ? Est-ce une blague ? Pourquoi Juvia est chez lui , j'ai fait quoi pour en arrivée là ... Juvia devrait être dans son train pour accomplir sa mission pourtant ...

 _G_ \- C est bon , j ai vu que tu étais réveillée , tu ne fais que te tortiller , tiens je t'ai rapporté une tasse de thé.

Juvia prit la tasse de thé que Grey lui tenait , elle se réchauffa les mains avant de le boire par petit avalon

 _J_ -Grey-sama , pourquoi Juvia est ici ?

 _G-_ Hum , ça va ta fièvre a baissé (il s'était rapproché de la mage d eau pour lui toucher son front ) , Bah , je t'ai retrouvée sous la pluie ,évanouie dans le parc d'à côté . Si tu le désires, tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche pour te remettre de tes émotions , tes habits sont plutôt dans un mauvais états, j'ai ici des habits pour toi si tu veux et ensuite tu pourrais aller te reposer

 _J-_ Ce n 'est pas une mauvaise idée Grey-sama , Juvia n'est pas fort bien , merci ...

Grey aida Juvia à se lever et lu indiqua la salle de bain où la demoiselle prit une douche rapide et se changea en sortant de la salle de bain elle aperçut un grand lit où elle se jeta directement dedans et s'endormit aussitôt.

Grey avait entendu Juvia sortir de la salle d'eau et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre , en voyant Juvia endormie comme un gros bébé , il sortit une grosse couverture de son placard et la posa sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid, lui ne craignait pas le froid mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et évidemment pas le cas de la mage toujours profondément endormis dans le bras de Morphée. Le mage de glace lui se dit qu'il allait aller en vitesse à la guilde prévenir que Juvia était en bonne santé

 **à la guilde**

 _E-_ Il va me le payer dès que je le revois lui , je vais lui mettre une grosse raclée moi à celui-là ! Il aurait pu au moins écouter toute ma question, c est la moindre des politesses quand même !

La grande Titania était rentrée dans une fureur noire , le ice-maker lui avait selon elle manquer de respect

 _M-_ Erza calme toi , on s'est bien pour quelles raisons Grey est parti comme ça !

E- Mais Mira , ça ne se fait pas ! Attend deux secondes... ON sait pourquoi Grey est parti ? Tu m en apprends une bonne là

 _M-_ Eh bien , Grey n'est pas parti pour aller traire les vaches , il est partit cherché Juvia , il s'inquiète pour elle même s'il ne lui montre pas , il garde ses distances , il a peut-être peur aussi ...

?- Hum Hum ,... Merci de parler sur moi quand je ne suis pas là

? - Punaise, Grey où est Juvia !

contre toute attente ce n'était pas Erza mais Gadjil qui arriva pour lui mettre une raclée ( Erza étant maintenant occupé de déguster un petit fraiser apporté par Kinana)

 _G-_ Ne t'inquiète pas , je l'ai ramenée chez moi et elle va bien , elle se repose voilà maintenant vous savez

 _M_ -Bon allez va la retrouver , mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle va se réveiller et que vous devez parler ... (Mira a toujours raison )

 _G-_ Tu n'as pas tord , j'y retourne à bientôt !

 **Chez GREY**

Juvia était désormais assise sur le lit , réveillée , elle pensait ,... *je suis chez Grey-sama,... je n' ai pas pu faire ma mission ,... c'est lui qui a conduit Juvia chez lui , mais c'est aussi de sa faute que Juvia est ici et dans cet état pas fort laborieux ...*

 _G-_ Tu es déjà réveillée ? Mira avait donc bien raison ...

 _J-_ Grey-sama ?

 _G -_ Je suis désolé Juvia ...

 _J -_ Grey-sa...

 _G-_ Laisse moi parler ( il lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres ) , bon beh je me lance * grande inspiration* j'ai agis comme un con depuis le début avec toi , mais toi tu es toujours restée à mes cotés , avec toutes nos aventures, ces désastres et tout , j'avais peur de te perdre ,... Ce matin , quand tu es venue me voir ,... j'étais occupé de réfléchir à toi , à nous et je regardais et m'inquiétais que deux monstres ne m'attaquent ... #Erza_et_Mira_les_monstres ( un petit rire se dit entendre suite à cette phrase) , je suis désolé encore , et si tu veux on pourra aller faire cette mission ensemble quand tu te seras reposée

 _J -_ Merci Grey-sama , ...

Juvia ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres gelées s'étaient posées sur les siennes , d'abord étonnée , elle répondit quand même au baiser , son rêve venait de se réaliser , elle était aux anges , une situation révélé ...

Fin

* * *

Alors voilà mon one shot est fini , il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire mais encore plus à le recopier ahahah

Merci de me dire votre avis , me laisser une revieuw

Merci !


End file.
